YPC522
is the 22nd episode of the season'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 167th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Milk offers to help at the store but after being told to stop for causing so many problems she runs away. '' Summary Natts House is having a sale and Nozomi and the other girls have come to help. Before it starts they still need to set up, but Milk arrives with a few Pinkies, claiming they are not necessary to help. She believes that she, Natts, and Coco can do it themselves without the help of the Pretty Cure -out of concern she must become more reliable- pointing out that Nozomi is too clumsy and will make a mess. She tries showing everyone that she will be fine but she only ends up angering Nozomi. Moving things around, everyone notices Milk is too small to help so Coco suggests she just take things easy and goes upstairs as customers will be coming soon. She feels saddened and doesn't understand he's concerned for her, and Natts points out that they can't let anyone see her without risking their secret being leaked. The girls come back into the room to look around and as Milk observes them she gets an idea. Meanwhile, as this is going on, an angry Arachnea has been receiving her bonus for the work she has done lately. She is very unhappy with it and is told that she received basically what the the work she has done amounts to, which makes her leave in an angry huff. Masuko Mika came to the store to ask the girls why they are helping an what their connection to Natts is; only to spot Milk sitting nearby. She asks to purchase her and the girls hurriedly refuse, saying she was accidentally put out on display and isn't being sold. When the girls get a break they scold Milk for her mischievous idea, and after she explains it was her way to help them raise money -by selling herself and then running away when she got a chance- Natts bluntly tells her that they don't need ill-gotten gains. He and Coco scold her and say if she plans on resorting to such methods she shouldn't bother to help at all, causing her to feel hurt. Milk runs away from them and a frustrated Nozomi tells Coco off. But he tells her the only way to make someone realize they made a mistake is by being harsh, and he tells her to return to work. Sneaking out of the shop, Milk runs into an alleyway unaware that Arachnea was watching her. She is surprised to see more of Palmier Kingdom's citizens there. Later, Coco come to see Milk but sees the open door and he rushes towards the front of the shop in search of her. He changes into his normal form and reveals to the girls what happened. As Milk makes her way through the streets she is frightened by a cat, followed by Arachnea confronting her. Coco happens to see this and Arachnea grabs Milk as the group arrive, retreating into a closed fish shop. The door opens before the group and they run inside to try to find her- unaware of the trap she set. The garage doors behind them shut as the fish tanks begin to glow and she reappears, refusing to give Milk back. She makes the fish exit their tanks and throws a mask onto the jellyfish, transforming it into a Kowaina. It begins to attack the girls while she tells them to hand over the Dream Collet. They refuse, but she thinks they will eventually give up, revealing that she has Milk being restrained by one of the jellyfish. She tells them to again hand it over if Milk really means anything to them but they refuse, saying that they will save Milk and keep the Dream Collet too. The girls transform and the fight resumes with the Jellyfish Kowaina trying to smash them. They are able to kick it to the ground and demand Milk to be returned to them, but Arachea refuses, saying that she should be able to keep Milk and do whatever she wants with her since they were mean to her anyway. The group explain that Milk means a lot to them, and they were only looking out for her. Arachnea holds Milk over a tank of piranhas and as the group is distracted the Jellyfish Kowaina grabs the girls with its tentacles and begins shocking them while Arachnea tells them how careless they were. She demands the Dream Collet again but they continue refusing, and soon Dream frees Lemonade, who uses Lemonade Flash to free the rest. Mint then used Mint Protection against the Kowaina's shock attack while Rouge is able to save Milk. Aqua then uses Aqua Stream on the Kowaina while Dream finishes it. Arachnea takes off and everything returns to normal, with Nozomi comforting the scared Milk as the five girls take off and the sea creatures watch them. The following day at the shop, Natts reveals he managed to sell everything. The girls see Milk is still quiet an ask how she is doing as she joins them to apologize for her behavior. But she calms down seeing as they aren't mad, because she has been more nice as of late and they are happy she is safe. Komachi and Karen then come in to show the article about the shop; including the "''adorable display plushie", who is actually Milk. This stroke to her ego causes Milk to resume her normal behavior, and she claims that not only is she cute, but she's a good student. The girls don't understand at first until Coco and Natts explain to the girls that basically Milk is the same age that they are. So although she may be the same age, Milk is very sure that she's far more mature then the girls, mainly Nozomi. She then hops up and steals the mamedaifuku from Nozomi, which causes the irate girl to chase after her. Major Events *Milk is revealed to be the same age as the Cure girls in "fairy terms". Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Trivia *Interestingly, in this episode Natts House was displayed as if it was located next to multiple buildings, when in reality, it is actually located by a big pond with buildings close by. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Section-stub